My Adventure in NYC
by Linkroxs1991
Summary: What happens to Bre when she is shuttled over to a family friends place over in New York City. Chaos ensues after a few days there. Will she make it out fine or be trapped in the dark side forever? UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors**** Note: So I've decided that I'm going to re-write what I have of this story, My Adventure at New York City (might even change the title). Hopefully this time around, it'll be written much better and with the characters more in character. So if you read this and you like it, tell me why. If you read this story and don't like it, tell me how I could improve. Thank you and happy readings!**

* * *

Walking upstairs I start saying, "Why exactly am I moving to New York again?"

My mother looked at me and said, "You're not moving to New York, you're just temporarily staying there until we can get everything sorted out here, okay?"

"Uh-huh," I said while nodding my head, "It just sounds like you're trying to get rid of me, that what it sounds like, Mother."

"We would never do that!"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Right. And who exactly am I going to live with while I'm a New York? You never really told me. All you said was that I was going to go live with a relative or a friend."

"You'll be living with Casey for the time being. And when we sort out everything here, we'll bring you back here, okay?"

"Sure, and why don't you send the little garbage disposal over there with me? How come its only me?"

I said while started heading towards my room, "is he going to stay here?"

"Your father and I feel like you're the one that will get along best with him and all."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Giving her a look, I said, "The only reason you are doing this is because you guys don't want me anymore. You are always telling me how much I'm becoming like him. Just because you have problems with him, doesn't mean that the rest of us have to have a problem, now does it? Now if you excuse me, I have to start packing, since I am leaving tomorrow."

With that being said, I went into my room. Slamming the door, I took a moment to just breath and relax. Once I cooled down, I locked the door, put one of my mix CDs in and cranked it up. After a moment or two, ZZ Top's La Grange started playing.

–

Almost an hour later, I had almost everything packed when I heard someone knocking at the door. Groaning, I unlocked the door only to come face-to-face with my mother.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "What is it this time?"

"Don't take that tone with me. I just came up here to tell you that your flight is early tomorrow morning, so get enough sleep."

"Yes ma'am," I said while saluting, "I will get enough sleep."

She gave me a skeptical look and walked away. Laughing, I closed the door and went back to packing. Lucky for me, I only had a few more things to pack and then I could finally go and rest a bit.

Grabbing my ever-trusting notebook, I read thru some of the pages and laugh at what I had written. Some of them were journal entry's, while others were stories about crime fighting bunnies. Closing it, I put it in my carry-on and zipped it close. Looking out the window, I can't help but think that this is going to be one of the greatest trips that will ever happen to me.

Little did I know, I would soon find out how true that statement would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for the long update, kind of forgot about this story until literally weeks ago. And I would have updated sooner, but I got caught up with college and got sick, which I'm still not completely over, but will be soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter. On with the story!!!!!**

* * *

"Yea, whatever ma. You know I won't do anything or try anything funny while I'm at Casey's. You should know this," I told my mom for the millionth time that day, which barely even started. I wasn't even fully awake until like ten minutes ago, which was well after we arrived at the air port. Here I was thinking that she would be happy I'd be leaving her, but all she's doing is cry. Not the real crying, more like I'm going to pretend I'm crying so you think I'm going to actually miss you. I just wish she would cut the bull crap and actually express her true feelings, not this bull shit she's bringing out of her ass.

"I know LeAnn," she said softly, "I just don't want you to end up like Casey. You know a vigilante and all that. I just want you to be careful and think about what you do and what you say. All I'm trying to do is give you advice."

I scoffed and said, "I remember you telling, rather yelling at, one day that I was starting to end up like Casey. And that was like two weeks ago. So please don't give me this crap of how you don't want me to end up like him. If you didn't want me to end up like him, you wouldn't be sending me to him now would you. But I have to say, I'm glad you are since I want to see him and chances are, I'll get along better with him than I ever did with you guys anyway. See you whenever Cleopatra and family from hell." I turned away from my so call family and started heading towards my terminal so I could board my plane. Man, last time I saw Casey, I was really young and thought he was the most awesome person in the planet. Yet again, I was young and didn't have a lot of people to look up too. That's probably why I thought he was so awesome back then. And that statement holds to this day.

Zzzzzzzzzz

"Shit," I said at the top if my lungs, "I gotta go guys. I forgot I had to go pick up someone from the airport. Be back later."

Before I could even get out of the place, Mikey said, "Can I come too? Please, please, please? And why do you have to pick up this someone?"

"You can't come with me, remember you're a giant turtle who can talk and I need to pick up my niece because she needs to stay someplace for god knows how long. Now gotta go." I raced out of the lair and went to go find the first man hole I could find. I never got why Cleopatra had to send her daughter to me, she knows that I'm not a very good person to live with since I'm hardly ever home anymore since I met the turtles. Plus, the last time we talked, which was two months ago to make these arrangements. She told me that she was ending like me, and yet she sends Le here anyway.

By the time I got clean air bound, I had to find my car pronto and get to the airport. When I finally did get to the air port, Le's plane was going to land in five minutes and I still had to park. When I finally did park, her plane had already landed, but I knew she wasn't going to get too mad since that's just the way she is.

Zzzzzzzzz

Coming out of the snake tunnel I muttered, "Great, he's not here. Just my luck." I plopped down on the first chair I could find. But I shouldn't get too mad, this is just him, he always forgets something or another. It's only been ten minutes when I saw and heard a commotion ahead of me.

"It can only be Casey," I whispered grabbing my backpack, and heading off to the commotion area. When I got there, I quickly grabbed Casey's shirt and went off to the place of which I forgot the name to so I could grab my one and only suitcase. When we got there, I let go of his shirt and of course, he stumbled backwards. He gave me a questioningly look before he said, "Do I know you? Or should I call the police?"

"Well," I said turning to face him, "By calling the police, you would have to deal with my mom and we all know you don't want to deal with the Cleopatra from hell now do we?"

"Wow, I didn't even recognize you. Are you sure you're related to Cleo?"

"Unfortunately, I am. But anyway, since I found my bag, would you like to show me where the hell your car is so we would get out of here." He grabbed my bag and waved at me to follow him, so that's what I did.

It was about an hour drive before we actually had gotten to where he lived. By the looks of it, he didn't live in a very pleasant part of town either. But who am I to judge, the only neighborhood I've ever been to was mine, and damn, the town I live in was way to goody-goody for my taste, so this was a great alternative. Plus, now I see that the grass isn't always greener on the other side as people say.

Anyway, when Casey finally stopped the car, I flung the car door open and got out kind of fast, even for me. After that, I noticed that people were looking like I was a giant mutant reptile or something. So being me, I looked at them and said, "What am I, a giant mutant or what, stop staring." Lucky enough, they stopped staring as Casey and I walked into the building. Walking up the stairs, I asked, "Why were you late anyway?"

He had a coughing attack before he said, "I forgot, that's all, why do you ask?"

For some odd reason I couldn't quite believe him, but went with him and said, "No reason, I was curious that's all. And didn't we just pass up where you live?"

"Shit," I heard him mutter, "We did. Sorry 'bout that." We backtracked and went back to his apartment. Once we got in, I saw that it was nothing more than a bachelor pad, nothing that wasn't too out of the ordinary for him. Except for one thing, a teddy bear. Curiously, I walked over to it, picked it up and studied it. By the looks of it, it had to be at least ten years old. And on the tag, it said the name Mikey. The name looked like it was written in crayon.

Out of no where, I hear Casey yell, "Want anything to eat?"

I jumped, swung around, hiding the bear of course and yelled back, "Yea, sure. But can we have pizza. I've always wanted to try New York style." In reality, I didn't but, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, I'll order it."

From that moment, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a normal vacation, for me or for Case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So there is important stuff in this chapter, but yet again it sort of a filler, lets see what happens on her first day there. Anyway, sorry for lateness and shortness. ON WITH THE STORY! Reviews are welcome and so are critisims.**

* * *

"Hallelujah, the pizza is here!" I yelled as I answered the door. When the door was finally opened, the pizza dude was staring at me funnily, but said nothing except, "Here's your pizza. Don't need to pay anything, Casey already paid over the phone."

"Whatever," I said while slamming the door in his face, "Casey, pizza is here."

"Did someone say pizza?"

That couldn't have been Casey who said that, could it? I cocked one eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to see just who the hell had said that. When I got into the kitchen, I almost dropped the pizza since I had missed the table. Catching the pizza before it fell, I carefully put it on the table before I turned my attention back to the two overly grown turtles. Before I could say anything, I had fainted when I heard one of the turtles say, "Hi."

By the time I regained consciousness, I had forgotten why I had fainted in the first place. Groaning, I sat up, realizing that I had been moved to the couch. I also realized that I had a pounding headache that was coming on. Then it hit me. The reason I had faint was that I saw two overly grown turtles and one of them said hi to me. I started thinking, 'how could turtles walk like humans and even talk like humans. Man, this is confusing.'

By the time I my train of thought had ended, Casey came into the room with aspirin and water and said, "Take one of these; I'm pretty sure your either have a headache or your body is aching. You took a pretty hard fall when you saw Michelangelo and Raphael."

Taking a sip of water, I answered, "Those two humanoid like turtles I saw?"

Casey nodded his head and said, "They're used to getting that reaction. Its unusual to see walking talking turtles."

"You can say that again. Are they still here?"

Casey nodded his head, and I got off of the couch. I walked to the kitchen and said, "So is there any pizza left?"

"Unfortunately," said the red-clad turtle.

"All right," I said taking one of the pieces of pizza, "So who are you guys anyway? I mean, I can tell you guys are turtles and everything, but I mean like who are you?"

"Well," said the orange clad turtle, "I'm Michelangelo and he's Raphael. We also have two other brothers named Leonardo and Donatello. They're out patrolling at the moment."

"Patrolling? So, are you guys like crime fighting ninja turtles?"

"Pretty much," both turtles said in unison.

I nodded my head and said, "That's pretty cool. So, how did you guys come to exist?"

"I believe that is Master Splinter's job. But anyway, Ralph and I need to get back to patrolling."

Nodding my head, Michelangelo and Raphael took their leave through the window and up the fire escape.

"So Casey, if they are patrolling, aren't they afraid that they'll get spotted by someone. After all it's still day time. It may be five, but the sun is still up, though it is setting."

"Well, they have been training in martial arts for many years. Since they have been training for so long, they have picked up the art of invisibility."

"Ah," I said while eating my fifth piece of pizza. As I finished that piece, I heard someone knock at the door.

Just as I got into the living room, Casey had already opened the door and was hugging some lady. When they pulled apart, he gave her a kiss on the check as I said while laughing, "Oh, god, it burns. I didn't need to see that."

I backed up into the kitchen, trying to get my laughing under control. When I finally did, or at least most of it, I moved back into the living room. Once in there, I saw both Casey and April on the couch engrossed in what they do best, or at least that's what I think. It definitely looks like they have practiced making out a whole lot.

I cleared my throat and Casey shot up like a jack rabbit on caffeine. He cleared his throat and said, "How much of that did you see?"

"No offence to your lady friend, but I saw enough of it that it was totally disgusting."

"None taken," she said, "My name is April. And as you witnessed, there's something going on. Are you the one Case over here has been talking about?"

"Why yes, yes I am. I'm Le, the one that Cleopatra from hell hates. Nice to meet you."

Both Casey and April laughed at that when I realized that I still had to unpack.

"I don't mean to cut this short, but I got to go unpack, you two lovebirds have fun now, ya hear?"

"Yea, yea," Casey said. Just as I picked up my stuff, I realized I didn't know what room I was staying in."

"Uh, Case?"

"The room right across from the bathroom."

"Thanks," I said while trying to find the bathroom. Something I knew was that it was going to be a long ass time before I get to go 'home.' Knowing that fact, I was quite content with it, strangely enough. But, I'll think about going home when the time comes. All I need to do is focus on now. That's all. Which I'm grateful for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: So, its been two/three months since I've updated this story, but here is the fourth chapter of this story. Sorry for the long wait, since I am in college, and its busy and what not. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. On with the story.  
**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that it was the first time in a long ass time that I've been able to wake up peacefully, considering that my so called brother isn't being obnoxiously loud. Why he was obnoxiously loud, because he would be playing video games and screaming at the TV if the character didn't do what he had wanted it to do.

Anyway, I climbed out of bed, I looked at the time and it read 10:30. _Man,_ I thought,_ I haven't woken up this late since forever. Man, have I've been missing out on a lot of sleep or what?_

I grabbed my bag from the closet and pulled out my notebook.

_Day 1: First full day in New York City_

_So, when I had gotten here yesterday, Casey had made a huge commotion in the airport. And when I say huge, I mean huge. He must've felt bad for being late or something like that. But my luck is on that he had completely forgotten that he had to pick me up at the airport and came charging in without looking. So what did I do you may ask? I pulled him out of the chaos that he had created and walked over to get the rest of the luggage that I couldn't bring on board with me. When we had gotten there, he didn't recognize me, at all. Once I had said who I was, he didn't believe me, but I proved him wrong._

_So after the whole airport incident, my day had only gotten better. Well, not better per say, but it did get more interesting at least. Once we had gotten to Casey's apartment complex, we had completely walked past his apartment and had to backtrack about five or so feet. But that wasn't the best part of my first few hours here. The best part didn't come until later, when I had met the two humanoid turtles. I think Casey had said that their names with Michelangelo and Raphael. But I could be wrong; I have been in the past. Anyway, when I had first seen them, I had fainted. Yes, I fainted, not something I do often, so get used to it people. When I had woken up from the faint, I was on the couch, with my head banging at a million miles an hour. Thankfully, Casey had walked in at that moment with aspirin and a glass of water, which I had gladly accepted. Once that was down, I had gone back into the kitchen to see if there was pizza left, and there was. Sadly, the pizza was kind of cold, but that didn't stop me from eating it. While eating said pizza, I had found out that these turtles that I had met were not only ninjas that helped the city, they had two other brothers and a dad named Master Splinter._

_After that whole thing with the turtles was over, there was a knock at the door and surprise, surprise; it was Casey's girlfriend, whose name I eventually found out to be April. When the whole ordeal of me seeing them make-out for like five minutes, I decided that it would be nice to leave them be, so I did and went to unpack things and whatnot in the room I'm currently in. So that was my incredible first few hours at New York._

_On a side note, waking up peacefully for once was actually nice, and not annoying. I did wake up later than normal and sleep very well, since my brother isn't here to make obnoxious sounds and what not._

_To wrap this up, I'll say something interesting. Take each day as it is and only hope for the best._

_The End. Until next time, reporter Le is off duty. Hope to see you guys next time. *off stage,* and clear._

Closing the notebook, I set it on the table near my bed and walked out of the room. And what do I do, I walk directly into Casey, falling on my ass. I grunted and said, "Sorry didn't see you there Casey. Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?"

"Not really," he replied, "You slept for a really long time, you realize this right?"

"I did fall asleep extremely early last night, didn't I? But that's no the point is it. I just want to know what's for breakfast since I've been up for the past 15/20 minutes and you didn't even check if I was awake yet."

He looked at me funny, nodded his head and said, "How are you related to Cleopatra again? You're so different than her?"

"Uh, she gave birth to me. Oh, and I kind of look like her, well at least I used to until I dyed my hair and completely changed my wardrobe to things I like."

"I can tell. Anyway, April is here with breakfast, since you did ask for breakfast and what not," he said while heading back to the kitchen. I shook my head, got up and followed him to the kitchen. As soon I sat down on a chair, I said, "He really doesn't have any manners do he? I ran smack into him, fell on my ass and didn't one sorry or let me help you up."

"That's Case for ya. You gotta remember, he's a guy that's been on his own for a long time and has lost all sense of manners," April said while trying not to laugh.

"I heard that," said Casey, "I didn't lose my manners."

"You were supposed to and yes you did. Anyway, hope you like bacon and pancakes, cause that's what I brought."  
"Yea, I love bacon and pancakes," I said while stuffing some pancakes in my mouth. Once I swallowed, I looked up at April, took a bite of bacon and said, "What?"

She shook her head and said, "You and Casey are definitely related, that's for sure."

I shrugged and continued to eat breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, I had hoped that I would've been able to hop into the shower, but Casey was already in it, so instead, I decided to go to the park. Of course I left him a note and what not, and walked to the park that was down the street.


End file.
